The Flower-mission
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Sequel to my first oneshot about Leia and Alvin. Alvin got into an argument with Elise and now he has to make it up to her. Leia has an idea. Can this really end well?


_Hi there all of you. I was really encouraged by all those kind words from Leia/Alvin-fans and therefore had to write a sequel. Those awesome reviews keep me going and because I am called Fluffymausi-chan, be prepared for a huge amout of fluff! This story plays before the final boss fight and is a **sequel to my first oneshot**.  
_

_Have fun._

_Your FMC_

* * *

**The Flower-mission**

„You know it's your fault that she is not speaking to you?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, kid. How about less talking and more walking."

Leia huffed before following him through the knee-deep snow. They had already been walking around for a few hours and she was beyond cold. And why was she here freezing in the Mon Higlands instead of sitting close to a fireplace to defrost the ice blocks that were originally her feet.

"For Maxwell's sake Alvin! I am freezing here just because you had a fight with Elise. Why do I even have to tag along?"

Her teeth were clattering and she breathed warm air in her open hands that stuck in some red gloves so that they would regain some feeling. Had it ben this cold the last time they had been here? Her companion, who was trudging in front of her, stopped to give her a quick look over the shoulder.

"Come on Leia, quit the complaining already. It's not helping very much unless you wanted to give me a headache which I can feel coming."

He massaged his temples to empathize his point while she was crossing her arms in front of her chest. Someone was getting annoyed besides freezing.

"And as for the reason you have to accompany me, the handsome fellow that gave up his mercenary-duties to help all of you…"

Leia rolled her eyes at his self-promotion. But he was still not done with his speech. It did not surprise her. Honestly she hated his put-on arrogance. But there was no point in arguing with him because of that.

"…because of your stupid idea to get back to the inn after you had cried your eyeballs out. The others never liked me from the start and well I cannot deny that it was mostly my fault but accusing me for making you cry, after well…"

He broke off. She could imagine the rest and nodded for him that she understood. It had probably not been the wisest choice to return to the inn with her tear-stained face after talking with Alvin. Her friends and mostly Elise had been shocked and angry at Alvin. Even after trying to explain everything to the others, Elise would still not even look at him again. Even Teepo didn't say anything, which was a lot scarier than him insulting the mercenary. Feeling bad, because it was mostly her fault that her two friends were no longer speaking with each other, she had told Alvin about the flowers that grew where Elise had been born. It would be a good start for them to reconcile.

But she would not have thought that Alvin would take her with him. She had described the way for him but he had insisted that she should accompany him, because he had never seen those flowers. He even said he would probably take the wrong flowers… Yeah sure, there were a lot of different flowers blooming in ice-cold weather and 7 inches of snow…

She shook her head before walking past him while mumbling curses under her breath. She sometimes hated her helpful nature.

* * *

"So this is it?"

"What did you expect? A flowershop?"

Alvin gave her a lopsided grin while looking at the flowers before plucking one.

"I am not the type of man who offers flowers you know. This is a first for me."

"Elise should feel honoured then?"

Leia could not take it back and neither could she change the sharp tone she had used. For heaven sake it was only a flower to make up with a friend and here she was getting all worked up because of it. She avoided her eyes from him and surveyed the snowy landscape instead. Since the day she had finally taken a step to reconcile with him, she could not help thinking about that one embrace. She had thought that it would scare her but instead of giving her the chills, she had felt protected and save. How come she had felt so secure in the arms of the man who had shot her?

"Ready to head back or do you want to build a snowman?"

She gave him a nasty look. Under normal circumstances that would have been her first thought after seeing so much snow. She wondered how he would know about that. Was she so easy to read? But she did not want to look neither predictable nor childish in front of him.

"How old am I? Five? Quit your joking and let's go. I can already see Milla devouring our entire provisions for our last battle. Jude would not stop her."

There was a pang of sadness but she ignored it. It was not easy acting normal around her childhood friend who was also her first love when he was so occupied with Milla. There really was no space left for her besides being a good friend for the both of them. Nothing would change between them. She was no match for that strong woman who had been willing to give her life to protect them all.

A large hand was placed on her head and she looked up in surprise. How long had she spaced out? Gazing up she came eye to eye with Alvin who was mustering her thoughtfully.

"You know, you should stop pushing yourself so hard just to please others."

How did he know?

"That coming from you is rather stupid don't you think mister two-face?"

She stuck her tongue out before running off. Yeah, so much for not being childish... Alvin could only shake his head before following her.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right way?"

"Well, actually you are the guide. That's the reason I took you with me remember?"

"I thought mercenaries had a better sense of direction? How were you even able to track us down on our travel with that horrible orientation of yours?"

"You are the one to talk, kid. You would have walked right into the jaws of 3 monsters and nearly knocked over 2 trees. I was mostly paying attention that you would not hurt yourself. Sorry for looking out for you."

His words were dripping with sarcasm and even though she was beyond furious for again treating her like a child, she mostly felt embarrassed because of her behaviour. But admit that? She would rather kiss a wyvern than do that!

With a huff she looked around in order to find something that would seem familiar but there were only trees, boulders and snow. Alvin heaved a sigh.

"Perhaps we should search a higher place to look for the city. Come on."

She nodded but before she was able to get going, he had taken her wrist.

"Don't space out again or else I am leaving you here."

His intense stare made her feel uncomfortable and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Would he do that? But if she was that much of a pain, he would not have bothered with her from the start. So instead of simply nodding silently, she leant forward and gave him one of her trademark smirks.

"You wouldn't do that."

He blinked at her in surprise. Had she always been this bold? The astonished look did not last long and made room for a big grin. Two could play that game. Leaning down in order to get on the same height as her, he could see her flinch because of the sudden closeness. Well she was the one who started it after all.

"You really think so?"

His voice was nothing more than a deep murmur and she could not calm her rapid beating heart. From her position she could not help but wonder how those warm chocolate eyes could belong to such a tease. She could smell him and feel his warmth. How far was he planning to go from here? Did he really expect her to faint from the sudden closeness? Sure he thought she was nothing more than a kid. But he would not win. There was no way she would back down now.

Without giving it much thought she stood on her tiptoes, her mouth opened to give him a witty remark, only to realize too late that he had wanted to lean down further. Their lips touched and both froze in shock. It could have been a blizzard freezing them in this position for all they knew. They stared at each other in pure shock, still not moving a muscle as if any movement would make this whole thing all the more realistic.

Alvin was the first to regain his senses, breaking the kiss and stepping away from her. Leia was still standing at the exact spot. Her eyes were opened wide and even though she knew that he had already broken the kiss, she could still feel the soft pressure on her own lips and his warm breath on her face as if it had never left.

"We should go, it's getting dark soon."

She was only able to nod before following him, a slight distance between the two of them. How come after that great progress after that awful accident, they were now back to avoiding each other's eyes again? She would have said anything in order to break that tense silence between them but how should she be able to do that? Her lips were sealed. Nothing would leave them until she had calmed down.

So what was she to do?

In desperation she got down on her knees. Alvin who had heard her stop heaved a sigh before turning around.

"Look Leia, we sh…"

He was not able to finish his sentence when a snowball collided with his face.

An awkward silence fell upon them and again it felt as if the cold air had frozen them. Perhaps it was only her imagination. Leia was still kneeling in the snow, her hands had already snowball number 2 in her hands to fight if necessary. She begun to think that this might not have been her best plan after all but at least she had finally gotten his attention. Shifting her weight nervously she played with the snowball in her hands. Had she have gone too far?

"You…"

The snow fell from his now visible fuming face and he immediately begun to wipe the snow off of his precious scarf. His hair was wet and all his work invested in it was gone to waste. She could hear him muttering some really inappropriate words but the best part was his flushed face. Either it was from embarrassment or his anger, she did not know but it did not matter. She couldn't take this anymore.

Alvin, who had been busy cursing the snow, his now ruined hair and the woman responsible for all this, looked up from his task when he heard said woman laughing.

It needn't be said that her laughing did not help improving his mood. He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, when he suddenly stopped. Watching the young woman across from him holding her stomach because of her loud laughing, he could not bring himself to yell at her. Perhaps he had been a little harsh after their … accident. Well, he had not been prepared for something like a kiss. But neither had she been, judging by her shocked expression. His eyes followed her rolling through the snow and he could not stop the smirk that crept on his lips. Even though she told him again and again that she was no child any longer, here she sat, laughing after successfully hitting him in the chin with a mere snowball.

"You are really childish you know?"

Leia could not answer as she was still fighting her laughing fit. He kneeled down across from her to form a snowball himself.

"So, let's get even."

She could only look up in horror.

"Nooooooooo…."

* * *

"How did Elise react? You two okay again?"

Alvin had just closed the door of the room the young girl was currently staying at in the inn, when he came face to face with Leia. She had a curious smile on her lips and he knew that she only wanted to be praised for her good idea.

Well, he had agreed to change and therefore he would not lie anymore, even though he would have preferred keeping the answer a secret to avoid her win-face.

In the back of his head, he asked himself why she was not bothered by their close proximity after what had happened in the mountains. They had been back to normal after he had defeated her in the snowball fight (no surprise there) but was she really that unaffected by their kiss?

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. She was really happy about the flower and forgave me. Happy now?"

Pushing his hands in the pockets of his coat, he wanted to go past her when he realized that she was not dancing happily in front of him because of her win, but instead was fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt as if she was arguing with herself if she should ask or not. Now, that got his attention. It seemed that she had been thinking about what had happened back then. Just like him. Seeing her so nervous was a first but he could not say that he disliked it. It was not very often that she was quiet like this. Why was she in his every thought? How come that girl had him wrapped around her finger, after all that they had gone through? There was something about her, perhaps her strong will and her good heart that had him captured. He was not sure any longer, as he was gazing down at her slightly flushed face.

Everything around them was fading away and even though Elise was just behind this door, he did not care any longer. Mumbling an apology, that came far too late, he leaned forward, bumped her nose with his while murmuring her name. He had to feel it again. Leia had no time to realize what was actually happening. She was about to whisper his name when he captured her lips in a sensual kiss. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and did not know what to do at first, but instead of pushing him away, she nervously closed her eyes to enjoy her second kiss with a man totally different from her first love. As if it was totally natural, he pulled her in a tight embrace, closing his eyes to cherish her smell, her warmth and her soft lips against his own. Was this right?

He felt her responding shyly and smiled against her lips, before deepening the kiss.

This was right and totally worth the wait.

* * *

_I really hope you liked it. I for my part had a lot of fun writing it. _

_Thanks for giving my story a try. :)_

_Your FMC_


End file.
